


Lucifer and The Stub.

by rancheel



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k is always happy seeing Murphy freak out because of him, 10k might be a little stabby stabby but maybe on the inside he's happy happy, Gen, Murphy "knows" that 10k is wanting to kill him, also i will not stop writing for z nation just because it's cancelled, but the dream was inspired by the tumblr post so that's on that, let's face it folks, over my dead body will i stop writing for this fandom., sorry if any of the plot/characters or ooc or kinda off, this is mainly going by my fever dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Murphy broke off with his blends before realizing that he should probably help Warren and the group. Things don't go as planned once a knife is held to his neck and his attacker won't let up.My take on @bluezombiejesus's post on tumblr about how a certain someone would tape a knife to his stump. I had a fever dream a while back about it and wrote this, and since we just got news of Z Nation being cancelled, why not try to make it a happy time rather than a sad one? I don't remember what episode this is from, but I wrote this before the Limbo episode. I know that much.





	Lucifer and The Stub.

The first time Murphy had even seen 10k’s hand, it was recent, still bleeding blood and had to be tended to often.  
  
“You need a.. _hand?_ ” Murphy questioned 10k, failing to hold back his small giggle at his own joke, Doc scoffing and placing his hands on his hips as he rolled his eyes. 10k glared into what seemed like Murphy’s soul.  
  
“C’mon! _Hand?_ Get it?” He tried once more, turning to look at Sun Mei who was still unwrapping the bandaging on 10k’s right arm, Red had her arms crossed over her chest tightly as she also glared back at him. Murphy just shrugged and waved them off, crossing his own arms as he moved away from the operating table Sun Mei had 10k on.  
  
“Whatever, everyone’s a critic,” Murphy mumbled as he moved to lean on the counter top where the other talker was that Sun Mei was dissecting before the alert came over the intercom system.  
  
“It’ll take time for the healing process, but we need to keep a close eye on it so we can be sure you won’t get infected-“  
  
“That’d sure be _handy_ ,” Murphy grumbled aloud now, causing everyone to once again glare at him.  
  
“What?! It’s true!”  
  
“Murphy, can you just _shut up_.” Doc stressed now, his hands being shoved right into his pockets. Murphy let his jaw drop and was about to say something as Sun Mei got back to work, but didn’t try to press anything since the glare he was getting from Red was creeping him out.  
  
The second time Murphy saw the hand, the gang had just gotten back together after Pacifica, and 10k’s hand looked slightly better. And there was a knife in his free hand.  
  
“You know, he could just like, tie it to his... _stump_ couldn’t he?” Murphy asked Doc as they walked behind Red and 10k, Warren and George up at the front of the group. Doc turned his head to Murphy.  
  
“What the hell kinda shit are you talkin’ about now?”  
  
“His nub? The cut off? He could tape his knife or something to it,” Murphy repeated, crossing his arms. Doc just scoffed out a laugh.  
  
“That’ll be the day, brother. That’ll be the day.”

“What if he taped a gun to it? He’d be even more _handy_ then,” Murphy said casually, trying to hide his smirk before Doc just punched him in the arm hard, Murphy letting out a loud _ouch!_

“What?! Am I the only one who’s findin’ this kinda funny?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you are. Plus, you already used the handy joke, it gets old quick,” Doc explained, his hands stuffed into his pockets as the sun was setting.

“If you don’t find it funny why are you keeping track of the puns I say?”

“Murphy, does it look like I have anything else better to do with my time besides keep track of your terrible puns?” Doc questioned before letting out a quiet scoff, widening his strides to create some distance between him and Murphy.  
  
The very last time he saw 10k’s stump, Doc has either told him to do it, or it somehow happened by itself.  
  
The group had gotten separated after Pacifica, and Murphy was out on his own and found his old blends in the process before breaking apart from them for Warren and the group. _(Mainly Warren.)_  
  
“Okay, okay don’t cut me please!” Murphy called out extremely loud for his attacker that was holding the knife to his throat behind him.  
  
“Look, you can take whatever you want, I’m just trying to find my friend!” He said quickly, holding his hands up as he felt the blade dig into the skin of his neck. His attacker definitely wasn’t hesitating on this. Murphy was letting out shaky breaths as his attacker started to guide him down the road, a truck coming up on the horizon.

“Oh god, don’t take me back to your truck, I have an agenda to stick to,” Murphy complained before the blade pressed further into his neck, audibly gulping. He tried to look down to see who was holding the knife, maybe to see if he could twist himself out, his face scrunching up in disgust as he was manhandled to keep his head up and watch the truck come closer.

The truck came to a stop a few feet from Murphy and his handler. He couldn’t see through the windshield, even when he tried to shield his eyes from the sun with his arms.

He heard a door slam and quickly moved his arms back up into his surrendering pose, his eyes squinting after the sun invaded his sight.

“Listen, I’m not here to hurt anybody, I’m just trying to find- _Roberta?_ ” Murphy widened his eyes at the sight of the woman he was looking for right in front of him, holding a pistol that was aimed right between his eyes.

“Wait, no. Hold on,” Murphy started again, letting his hands fall to his sides as Roberta lowered her gun, seeming happy to see him. “If you came from the truck then that means..”

Murphy trailed off and moved his head to look at the knife pressed to his throat, following the handle only to be met with the sliver of duct tape, and then pale skin. Murphy quickly moved away from the arms of his attacker, only to see 10k’s stupid smirking face.

“ _You little asshole!_ ” Murphy exclaimed starting to charge back to 10k’s general direction, Warren and another set of hands holding him back.

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s all just calm down now,” Doc said gently, holding back Murphy by his shoulders as Warren pressed a hand into his chest. Murphy huffed and looked 10k up and down, his eyes catching and staying on his knife stub.

“Calm down? Calm down! You want me to _calm down?!”_ Murphy stressed before he tried to twist his head to glare at Doc before pushing Warren’s hands off from his chest to turn and finally turning face Doc, who was trying his best not to show his amusement.

“Did you tell him about taping the knife to his stump?!”

“What?” Doc questioned, sounding accused the best he could, Murphy not seeing through his facade. Warren just watched this all unfold, starting to lean against the front of the truck with a small smirk herself.

“You told him to tape the knife to his god damn stump! You _asshole!_ Next you’re gonna tell me you convinced him to tape a gun to his hand or some bullshit!”

“That’s not practical, Murphy, I’d have to reload it-” 10k started as if he were talking to a child before Murphy cut him off, holding a hand up.

“Shut up, boy wonder! I don’t need your input right now!” Murphy seethed before Doc started giggling at how mad Murphy was getting.

“Jesus, man, it’s just a knife taped to the kids hand! He wasn’t gonna _actually_ hurt you!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do! He wouldn’t hurt a fly unless he needed to!” Doc exclaimed, moving to lean back on the truck with Warren.

“You’re only saying that because you have him wrapped around your little fingers! This is what he wants so he can plot his revenge to finally kill me!” Murphy huffed out, standing in a power stance as he stared right at 10k who just kept smirking at him.

“Y’know what? Fine. This is _fine_. If _Captain Hook_ can get away with almost killin’ me, then I think we can call our little _fiasco_ even.” Murphy stood back up, tugging his jacket closer to his body before turning to Warren.

“I was looking for you to rejoin and help with the talker problem we’re having.”

Warren smiled kindly up at him before moving to dramatically show him the side of the truck where the doors were open.

“Right this way, _princess.”_

“Hold up, wait, which fiasco are we talkin’ about? The Cassandra thing? Is that why you’re _still_ at each other’s throats?” Doc questioned 10k as Murphy and Warren walked to the opened car doors. 10k took in a breath and shook his head.

“A story for another time, Doc.”


End file.
